Carnival Precure!
by HeartPrecure145
Summary: In the world of Circus Town, magical fairies run a fairy worldwide circus. Then Piero (Clown) captures the fairies working there, leaving only 4 fairies left in Circus Town. In order to keep the Circus running and to find someone to fight Piero, they find the help of 4 girls. Will they be able to stop Piero? Will the Circus continue to be a huge success?
1. Chapter 1: Show Start!

**Hello Everyone! I am pleased to give you another Pretty Cure season! It took me a really long time to come up with everything before I could finally publish it, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

We start off our story in the colorful world of Circus Town, full of fairies bringing pleasure and excitement to those who visit. Circus Town is a place in which everyone in the magical dimension can come and see the fairies put on the biggest circus of all. The circus includes festivals, parades, many fun rides like Ferris Wheels and roller-coasters, many people doing tricks and stunts like the tight rope and juggling, others tend to enjoy the foods and candies, and others would enjoy the arcade and many other games.

As of this moment, everyone is gathered in the big red and white striped tent, ready to see the magician about to do a disappearing-reappearing trick. The fairies watched in awe as the fairy that was just in the box had magically disappeared. The magician fairy then got ready to make the fairy reappear again after setting a sheet of cloth over the big box. Waving his wand and saying a few words, the magician pulled the sheet off of the box.

The audience gasped, the magician thinking that it was because of how amazed they are. But when the magician turned to let the fairy out of the box, it wasn't the fairy at all. It was a man dressed in a dark colorful clown outfit with clown makeup included, only it didn't look like happy clown makeup at all.

The mysterious man chuckled as he made his way out of the box, fairies starting to run our of fright. The man took out a dark looking music box and began to spin the little handle on the side, slow music began to play. Once the music stopped and the lid popped open, a little clown with its mouth opened began to suck all the fairies that worked in the circus into its mouth.

After a few minutes and the circus working fairies all rounded up, the clown man disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Clown Town was now a mess and abandoned due to the havoc that the mysterious man had caused. But what he didn't know is that he failed to collect the remain 4 fairies that worked their: Popcorn, Confetti, Ribbon, and Cotton. The 4 came out of their hiding places and looked around.

"Oh no..." The blue elephant, Popcorn, stated as he looked around sadly, "This can't be..."

"What are going to do?" The golden puppy, Cotton, asked sadly looking at the disaster in front of them.

The pink tiger, Ribbon, stood up with firmness and confidence, "We can't give up now, we have to keep this circus alive, even without the others! We'll have to find people to help us to not only do that, but to also help defeat that man and get our friends back!"

"Ribbon is right!" The purple bunny, Confetti, put in, "Let's do this!"

* * *

 **Carnival Precure!-Chapter 1-Show Start!**

* * *

"Go! Go! Go Mitsuki!" A girl with bubblegum colored hair and bright emerald green eyes stated as she clapped her hands.

The girl Mitsuki, who had baby blue hair and golden eyes stood in front of the girl as she juggled an apple, a compact of makeup, and an energy bar. She seemed rather focused in what she was doing, her eyes following the objects.

Finally, she let the items fall into her hands easily and looked at the girl, "Tada!"

The girl clapped some more, "That was so awesome Mitsuki! You've gotten much better!"

"Thank you Kana, papa has been helping me a lot." Mitsuki answered, "He was in the circus before after all..."

"Wow, will you be doing the same?" Kana asked with a smirk, "You're really talented!"

Mitsuki looked down, a small blush on her face, "I don't know... I'm not that good, plus I get all shaky in front of people."

"I'm sure your fears will go away soon." Kana reassured her.

She smiled as the homeroom teacher walked into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Akiyama." The class greeted back.

"So as we all know, we had a festival last week and it was a huge success thanks to your fellow classmate Higuchi Kana."

The class turned to look at the girl and clapped. Kana hid her face in embarrassment, but also had a smile on her face.

"Hopefully we can count on your again soon Kana." The teacher stated with a smile.

Kana looked up and nodded.

* * *

"So, what's your plans for today Kana?" Mitsuki asked as they walked home from school that afternoon.

Kana rubbed her chin, "Well I was thinking about getting something to do in my free time. I just don't want to plan festivals or parties for everyone all the time..."

"Then get a job that specializes in it." Mitsuki suggested, "You'll be sure to get it if they see how skilled you are."

"That's a great idea!" The girl exclaimed, but she frowned, "But where am I going to find a job that specializes in that...?"

The girls stopped walking for a minute when something caught their attention. A pink paper holder was holding application for a circus!

"A circus!" Kana exclaimed as she took one of the applications out of the holder, "Look! They're looking for people who can help with festivals, juggling, carnival rides, and the parades! We'd both be good for the festival and juggling parts!"

"Kana, I told you before that I'd never be good when performing in front of crowds..." Mitsuki stated, "I get too nervous!"

"Come on Mitsuki, we have to! I don't want to do this alone."

The pink haired girl began to give her friend puppy dog eyes, ones that no one could refuse.

The other girl sighed, "Fine, I'll try..."

Kana cheered as the two walked to her house and started to fill out the paperwork.

"Hobbies?" Kana stated as she tapped her chin with her pencil, "Party planning, singing, and more party planning!"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "Juggling, making people laugh, and more juggling."

They answered a few more questions before they completed their application.

"So, where do we bring these?" Mitsuki asked as she looked for an address.

The other girl began to look for something that could help them, and she stumbled upon where they had ended their application.

"When you are done with this application, just say the word 'Done'." She read with a confused look on her face.

The two looked at each other before nodding, "Done!" They stated together.

Suddenly, their application disappeared from their hands in a puff of white smoke.

"What the?" Mitsuki asked in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Suddenly, both of them disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

* * *

The two girl reappeared again, but this time they weren't in Kana's bedroom.

"Where...are we?" Mitsuki asked as the two looked around.

They had appeared into what seemed to be a circus atmosphere. It was quite colorful with colorful sidewalks, balloons and other decorations, confetti decorated the floors, there were many stands for food and games, there were also many rides to go on as well, and most of all was the big red and white striped tent that they seemed to have appeared in front of.

"It looks like a circus!" Kana replied in amazement.

"I like that kind of joyful spirit in a person." A voice stated.

The girls looked around for the source of the voice until their eyes landed on a pink tiger.

Pink tiger?

"Um..." Kana started, a bit taken aback, "Did you just speak?"

"All fairies do!"The tiger spoke, causing both girls to jump in shock.

"She did speak!" Mitsuki yelled as she pointed a finger at the tiger in pure terror.

The tiger sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Please don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you or anything..."

Kana looked down at the tiger, "You said...you were a fairy?"

The tiger nodded, "My name is Ribbon, and we're happy to tell you that we've received your applications."

"We?" Mitsuki asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"The others and I." Ribbon replied as she stood aside.

Suddenly, more fairy animals seemed to join the party. A blue elephant, a gold puppy, and a purple rabbit.

"These are my friends!" Ribbon mentioned, "The elephant is Popcorn, the puppy is Cotton, and the purple rabbit is Confetti."

"It's nice to meet you." Kana said as she she shook their tiny hands, "My name is Higuchi Kana and this is my friend Azama Mitsuki."

"Nice to meet you." Mitsuki waved. She then looked around, "I could help but notice that the circus seems to be empty..."

"Is it closed? Are you guys the only ones working here?" Kana asked as well.

The fairies looked down sadly.

"Everyone is missing..." Popcorn finally said after a short and tense silence.

"Missing?!" The girls exclaimed.

"We found out that an evil man named Piero has taken them to make his own evil circus and we want to save them." Cotton explained as he sighed.

"That's horrible..." Kana said as she frowned.

"We were trying to find girls who could help us keep the circus running." Confetti stated, "Without the circus, this place can't be Circus Town after all."

"And we need girls to help us defeat Pierot and get everyone back so the circus can run smoothly again." Ribbon added.

Mitsuki looked at Kana, "We have to do something about this..."

"I know..." Kana answered.

"We've already look at your application, and you girls seem to fit the positions we're looking for." Ribbon mentioned as she held up the two papers that had disappeared suddenly from the girl's hands, "Do you think you can help us with this circus and bring it back to its former glory?"

The girls looked at each other before turning back to the fairies, "You've got yourselves a deal!"

The fairies cheered as Ribbon walked over to the two.

"You'll need these." She stated as she hooped up and touched their girls' wrists with her paws.

A white light wrapped around their wrists and a pink and white bracelet that resembled a watch appeared.

"What are these?" Mitsuki asked as she eyed the watch like bracelet.

"These are your Carnival watches!" Ribbon explained, "They help you transform into Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty...Cure?" Kana asked in confusion.

Ribbon nodded, "Each of you have a mascot. Kana, I'm your mascot. And Mitsuki, Popcorn will be your mascot."

Popcorn approached Mitsuki and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

She picked him up and smiled as well, "Nice to meet you too. Let's get along!"

"You and me too Ribbon." Kana said as she picked the fairy up as well and hugged her.

Ribbon giggled.

Suddenly, they heard a chuckle and they turned around and saw a woman behind them. She was in a black purple jester costume with long silver hair and dark plum purple eyes. Her smirk was evil, her lips covered in dark shiny lipstick.

"Ah, it's Jester!" The mascots yelled as they hid behind the girls.

"What does she want?" Kana asked as she made sure the fairies were hidden well.

"She wants to take us to Piero, like all the other fairies!" Confetti explained.

"You can't let her take us!" Cotton yelled.

Jester laughed, "You really think two little girls can save you from getting captured? Well, we'll just have to see about that..."

She then took out a red clown nose and chanted over it, "Dark powers, bring forth my Damasu!"

She then threw the now glowing object over to one of the cotton candy stands and turned it into a monster.

"Dama!" It yelled as it started to come towards the girls.

The girls screamed as they picked up the monster and ran inside of the large tent to try and hid from it. But that didn't work, for the Damasu took the tent right up from its hinges and spotted the girls immediately.

"Girl, you have to transform!" Ribbon yelled.

"How?" Mitsuki asked.

"Say: Precure, Show Time!" Popcorn explained.

The girls looked at each other before giving a quick nod.

* * *

"Precure, Show Time!" The girls yelled as they held their arms up so that their watches were seen.

"Start!" Ribbon and Popcorn yelled as they transformed into energy balls (Ribbon=Pink and Popcorn=Blue) and flew into the girls' watches.

They then turned the watches around, making a pink ring (Kana) and a blue ring (Mitsuki) appear on the watches screen. The rings then came out of the watch and the girls began to twirl it around as if it were a hula hoop, with Kana twirling it around her waist and Mitsuki twirling it around her right arm.

First is Kana.

The ring stops twirling around her waist and turns her body into glowing pink energy. She twirls around her a bit until she closes her eyes and covers her body with her hands. A pink and white dress, the white part also being the corset of the dress, that has a green strap around her neck appears on her body. She also has a white and green belt with a cute pink candy in the middle. The skirt is a tool skirt with pink, green, and white fabric with a short pink train in the back. She crosses her legs and white stockings with pink and green printed candies appear on her legs. She does her hands in a knuckle cracking matter as short white gloves with a pink and green pattern at the ends appear on her hands. She lands on the ground and shoes that are short heeled boots with a big pink candy on one shoe and a big green candy on the other shoe materialize onto her feet. She claps her hands three times as a pink and green polka dotted bow appears on her head, making her hair get enveloped into a pink light. Her hair is still bubblegum pink but gains darker pink highlights at the tips and it ties into a a bun, which looks like an ice cream swirl top. She gains a pink Heart tattoo over her right cheek.

Second is Mitsuki.

The ring stops twirling around her right arm and turns her body into glowing blue energy. She flies around for a bit until she does a flip in mid-air. a short sleeved white shirt with puffed up sleeves, along with a blue vest over the shirt appears over her chest. The vest has golden buttons going down, only one is left unbuttoned. She sways her hips left and right as a layered skirt that has 3 layers of white, light blue, and a darker blue (turquoise) with white suspenders appearing onto her shoulders that are connected to the skirt. She spins around again once as blue energy wraps around her legs, making one blue stocking that has vertical gold stripes and another gold stocking with blue stripes going horizontally appear on her legs. She does her hands in a praying motion before letting free, gaining short white gloves that go up to her wrists. She lands onto the ground in a crouching motion as white heels with one strap going across her ankle appear onto her feet. She rubs the top of her head as if she is rubbing her eyes and a cute small blue joker hat on the side of her head with little gold bells attached to the ends, also making her hair get enveloped into a blue light. Her hair remains baby blue but gains a darker shade of blue at the tips and it ties into pigtails with swirls at the end. She gains a blue Spade tattoo over her right cheek.

The two meet up with each other and link arms. They then let go of each other.

"Everyone's party spirit fuels up my energy! I am Cure Festival!" Kana stated as she brought her right hand up to her face as if she was holding a microphone, her other arm was high in the air, and her right leg was up behind her back.

Three balls going round and round, 1, 2, 3! I am Cure Juggle!" Mitsuki stated as she crossed her left foot over her right and brought her arms out to the side as if she was holding something in her palms.

"Make everyone smile!" Both said as they linked arms again and spun around before going back to their original poses, "Carnival Precure!"

* * *

"Pretty Cure?!" Jester asked in disbelief, "There's nothing to worry about, my Damasu will defeat you for sure. Go!"

The Damasu then started to charge towards to the girl in high speeds thanks to the wheels it had in front, throwing fluffs of cotton candy at the girls to try and trap them in its sticky delights. Both girls separated from each other as the Damasu passed by them. Cure Festival leap into the air and send the Damasu flying using a very strong punch. Cure Juggler did the same but this time using a hard kick. The impacts from the attacks sent the Damasu flying into the direction it started from.

Jester moved out of the way as the Damasu landed onto its back.

"While it's down, use your final attacks!" Ribbon mentioned.

"Call out your weapons!" Popcorn added.

The girls nodded.

"Performance Time!" They both yelled as they held hands while using their other hands to call their weapons.

A pink and white microphone appeared in Festival's hand while three balls in the colors of blue, white, and gold appeared in Jugglers's hand.

"Juggler, you first!" Festival yelled to her friend.

Juggler nodded as she held up her three juggling balls.

* * *

Attention, please!" Juggler stated as appeared in what seemed to be the middle of inside the tent, the spotlight shining on her as she began to juggle her balls round and round while on a unicycle, making the Damasu dizzy.

"Precure, Juggling Cyclone!" Juggler yelled as she leaped into the air and threw the three balls at the Damasu in high speeds, hitting it in the chest.

* * *

The attack sent the monster further away from the circus, but it still wasn't enough to get rid of it.

"Your turn Festival." Juggler stated as she landed next to her friend.

Festival nodded as she held up her microphone.

* * *

"Attention, please!" Festival yelled as she appeared onto what seemed to be a stage decorated with balloons and a banner that read "Party Time!" as she hit the top of her microphone to test it out, "Mic okay!"

"Party time everyone!" She yelled into the mic as a mini audience appeared in front of the stage and began to clap and cheer.

The clap and the cheering sent shock waves towards the Damasu, making it stumble.

"Precure, Party Vortex!" Festival yelled into the mic sending a bigger shock wave towards the monster.

* * *

This time, the Damasu disintegrated into nothingness and returned back to the cotton candy stand.

"Ugh!" Jester yelled angrily, "I don't know who you girls are but I'll be back for those fairies for sure!"

She then disappeared into a black puff of smoke.

"You did it!" Cotton yelled as he and Confetti ran out to go and meet up with the girls.

"That was pretty scary." Festival stated as she hugged herself close, "But we managed to get rid of that monster..."

"Guess she'll be a recurring guest at the circus?" Juggler asked as she chuckled.

"Unfortunately, yes." Confetti answered, "But you girls are here to help us now, so let's work hard!"

"Okay!" Both girls yelled as they high fived each other.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Carnival Precure! I hope you guys are enjoying and continue to enjoy it as the story goes on. If you have not already, go check out my other Pretty Cure story: Horoscope Precure. And I'm also making a crossover with a good friend JoyPrecureGreen for Horoscope Precure and her story My Music Precure! So go check those out! See you guys in the next chapter! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Day!

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another episode of Carnival Precure! I hope you guys are enjoying everything so far and don't forget to leave a review so I can hear your feedback! Let's get onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure. I only own the plot and the characters used in this particular story.**

* * *

"Yoshi!" Kana yelled as she checked herself in the mirror.

After the events of fighting off the Damasu, the girls were officially welcomed into the Circus Town family and giving their uniforms to start work the following day. It was the same for both girls: a white button down long sleeved shirt with their colors as stripes going down vertically (Kana=Pink and Mitsuki=Blue) along with a white skirt that had their color petticoat underneath. They also had their color stockings, and white sneakers. Also, they had white fingerless gloves and white headbands with their respected job in the form of a pin (Kana has a microphone and Mitsuki has three balls).

Collecting whatever she needed for the day, she headed downstairs where she saw her mother putting breakfast on the table. Her mother looked just like her, having bubblegum pink but had gold eyes instead of green.

"Good morning Mama." Kana stated as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning Kana." She greeted back as she set down a stack of pancakes in front of the girl, "I see you're ready for your first day of working at the circus."

Kana had told her parents about the circus but left out the details of magical talking fairies and Piero trying to kidnap them.

Kana nodded as she ate, "Mhmm, and with Mitsuki at my side it'll be more fun!"

Her mother chuckled, "Well, Papa and I are rooting for you! Do your best!"

"Okay!" Kana said as she raised her fork up happily.

* * *

 **Carnival Precure!-Chapter 2-Opening Day!**

* * *

"Mitsuki, are you ready?" Kana asked her friend excitedly.

Mitsuki nodded, "I'm also a bit nervous too. It is our first day after all and I don't want to mess up..."

Kana sighed, "Don't worry Mitsuki, you'll be fine! Now let's get a move on!"

The fairies had explained to them that the pins on their headbands were going to be able to transport them to the circus whenever they needed to come. All they had to say was "It's Circus Time!".

The girls took a deep breath, held hands, and shouted, "It's Circus Time!"

Suddenly, the pins on their headbands started to glow and they were whisked away to Circus Town. In a puff of white smoke, the girls appeared where they first appeared when first arriving at Circus Town. This time, music was playing, more balloons were being blown, and they could smell freshly made popcorn being made as well.

"There you are!" Ribbon said as she flew up to the girls and hugged them, "What do you guys think?"

Popcorn flew up to the girls as well, "We were getting the place ready for opening."

"We think you guys are doing a great job!" Kana replied as she smiled.

"Need anymore help?" Mitsuki asked.

Ribbon nodded, "You girls can go help the others with setting up the stage. I have to go restock the popcorn machine again because it seems that a certain fairy got into it not too long ago..."

Popcorn chuckled sheepishly, "I can't help it! I love popcorn!"

The girls laughed as they made their way over to the stage where the rest of the fairies were setting up.

"Hello everyone, we're here to help you!" Kana yelled.

The fairies turned and smiled.

"Great!" Confetti stated as she flew over and handed the girls a few streamers, "You can start by hanging these at the bottom of the stage."

The girls nodded as they got right to it, trying to make the stage look appealing with the pink, blue, yellow, and purple streamers they were given. They tied the pink and blue ones together as well as the yellow and purple ones together and hung them at the bottom of the stage in the pattern of pink/blue and yellow/purple until running our of space. They then helped tie pretty green balloons to the sides of the stage and some being next to the big banner that read "Festival Party!" in big bright pink letters.

"Okay, so let's explain where everyone is!" Ribbon said as everyone was lined up into one line to hear their instructions, "Kana, you will be on the stage today doing the festival. Give it all of your energy and make everyone smile!"

"Okay!" Kana said as she saluted her fairy.

"Mitsuki, you will be in the big red tent, doing your juggling act." Ribbon explained, "Make everyone laugh, okay?"

Mitsuki nodded.

"Confetti, you will be in charge of the games, including the arcade."

Confetti cheered.

"Cotton, you will be in charge of the gifts and prize booth so everyone can get the prizes that they've won."

Cotton smiled, "Of course!"

"And lastly but not least is Popcorn, you are in charge of the food booth." Ribbon stated in a serious voice, "Please don't eat everything!"

Popcorn nodded, "I promise!"

"And I'll be in charge of supervising the roller coasters and other rides as well as preparing much needed foods if necessary..." Ribbon explained as she eyed Popcorn a bit, "So everyone, let's do our best!"

Everyone cheered as they went over and went into the positions.

"It's Circus Time!" Ribbon cheered as she opened the gate.

* * *

As soon as Ribbon had opened the gate, many eager fairies flew into the circus ready for today's amusements. Many had went over to the food station first in order to get popcorn and other goods so they can go and watch the first act, which was Mitsuki's juggling act.

The girl stood back stage, nervously pacing back and forth with her hands fiddling in front of her.

"What if I mess up? What if something goes wrong? What if I trip?" She mumbled as she paced faster.

"Mitsuki!" Kana yelled as she walked over to her friend and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "You'll be okay, you shouldn't think about it so much! Just let it come to you naturally, okay?"

The girl turned to her pink haired friend and nodded slowly, "Okay..okay I'll try!"

"Okay!" Kana stated as she hugged her friend, "It's party time!"

She then walked out of backstage and into the spotlight that shined the middle of the red tent. She could see all the eager fairies ready to see Mitsuki's juggling act and hope that her friend wouldn't freak out and run off.

"Welcome everyone!" Kana yelled into her microphone as the crowd cheered, "My name is Kana and I'm here to welcome my friend Mitsuki, who will be doing a fantastic juggling performance for you all! So give her some love!"

The crowd cheered louder as Mitsuki came out from backstage and walked up beside Kana. Her friend gave her one last firm shoulder grab before walking off to the side to watch.

Mitsuki took a deep breath before throwing her balls into the air and started to juggle for the crowd. Everyone clapped as she began to do tricks while still keeping the balls in motion. She stopped her a second and motioned for Kana to bring the unicycle, which she did. The girl then hopped on and started to juggling again while keeping her balance on the unicycle. The crowd grew amazed she she three the balls into the air and managed to balance them on top of her head.

For the finale, Mitsuki was supposed to jump off the unicycle and catch all three balls perfectly making them balance on each other in her hand. But her stocking seemed to catch onto the seat of the unicycle and she tripped and fell, making the balls fall onto her head and balancing instead. The crowd laughed and gave the girl a standing ovation for a job well down.

Kana ran over to her friend and helped her up before the both bowed and went back stage.

"Well, the finale didn't go well..."Mitsuki stated as she frowned.

"Yes, but the crowd loved it!" Kana told the girl, "They don't know that it was part of your act so they went along with it, plus Ribbon said to make everyone laugh too! I think you did a great job."

Mitsuki thought about it before smiling, "Thank you Kana."

"Now, it's time for me to get ready for my performance!" Kana stated as she ran off to go and get onto the stage, "Wish me luck!"

"You'll do great Kana!" Mitsuki called after her before slowly starting to follow as well.

* * *

The crowd shortly began to make their way over to the stage, where Kana was to do her performance. They were pretty excited to see what was to come since the first performance was such a success.

Kana walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered for her arrival, "Thank you everyone! Let's get this party started!"

The crowd cheered louder as Kana began to her performance.

 _ **Everyone jumping high!**_

 _ **Everyone jumping low!**_

 _ **Everyone clapping side to side!**_

 _ **This is how the party dance goes!**_

 _ **Everyone sliding right!**_

 _ **Everyone sliding left!**_

 _ **Everyone spinning round and round!**_

 _ **This is how the party dance goes!**_

Everyone followed Kana's directions happily as the girl sung the steps they were supposed to do. Kana was glad to see that everyone was enjoying the dance that she had created the night before.

"Alright everyone! Faster this time!" Kana yelled as the crowd cheered.

 _ **Everyone jumping high!**_

 _ **Everyone jumping low!**_

 _ **Everyone clapping side to side!**_

 _ **This is how the party dance goes!**_

 _ **Everyone sliding right!**_

 _ **Everyone sliding left!**_

 _ **Everyone spinning round and round!**_

 _ **This is how the party dance goes!**_

The song ended and everyone cheered as Kana took a bow.

"Enjoy the rest of the circus everyone!" She said as the crowd began to disband.

"Good job Kana!" Ribbon stated as she hugged the girl, "You too Mitsuki! You girls have very good potential."

Mitsuki smiled as she walked over to Kana a laid a hand on her shoulder, who smiled back at her.

* * *

Soon, the circus came to a close after the girls had did a few more shows. Everyone sat on a bench, pooped out from helping out all day.

"Ugh, we're going to need more help or we'll overwork ourselves!" Cotton yelled as he gave a deep sigh.

"That is true." Ribbon said, "And we haven't gotten anymore applications yet..."

"Mitsuki and I can look for some people to come help out." Kana suggested.

"I'm sure there's some people out there that have the talents you're looking for."

"Thank you girls." Ribbon stated with a smile, "The more people, the better. And the better chance we have in defeating Piero."

Laughing startled them as they turned to see Jester floated above them a few feet away, "You really think having more people will help you defeat Piero?" She taunted.

"Yes it will!" Kana yelled as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Jester laughed again, "We'll see about that! Piero-sama will have the best circus there is in the world!"

"So that's why he kidnapped all the fairies!" Mitsuki yelled angrily, "So he can make them work for him!"

"Exactly." Jester replied as she smirked, "And I'm here for 4 more!"

"Let's go Mitsuki!" Kana yelled as she held out her watch.

Mitsuki nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

"Precure, Show Time!" The girls yelled as they held their arms up so that their watches were seen.

"Start!" Ribbon and Popcorn yelled as they transformed into energy balls (Ribbon=Pink and Popcorn=Blue) and flew into the girls' watches.

They then turned the watches around, making a pink ring (Kana) and a blue ring (Mitsuki) appear on the watches screen. The rings then came out of the watch and the girls began to twirl it around as if it were a hula hoop, with Kana twirling it around her waist and Mitsuki twirling it around her right arm.

First is Kana.

The ring stops twirling around her waist and turns her body into glowing pink energy. She twirls around her a bit until she closes her eyes and covers her body with her hands. A pink and white dress, the white part also being the corset of the dress, that has a green strap around her neck appears on her body. She also has a white and green belt with a cute pink candy in the middle. The skirt is a tool skirt with pink, green, and white fabric with a short pink train in the back. She crosses her legs and white stockings with pink and green printed candies appear on her legs. She does her hands in a knuckle cracking matter as short white gloves with a pink and green pattern at the ends appear on her hands. She lands on the ground and shoes that are short heeled boots with a big pink candy on one shoe and a big green candy on the other shoe materialize onto her feet. She claps her hands three times as a pink and green polka dotted bow appears on her head, making her hair get enveloped into a pink light. Her hair is still bubblegum pink but gains darker pink highlights at the tips and it ties into a a bun, which looks like an ice cream swirl top. She gains a pink Heart tattoo over her right cheek.

Second is Mitsuki.

The ring stops twirling around her right arm and turns her body into glowing blue energy. She flies around for a bit until she does a flip in mid-air. a short sleeved white shirt with puffed up sleeves, along with a blue vest over the shirt appears over her chest. The vest has golden buttons going down, only one is left unbuttoned. She sways her hips left and right as a layered skirt that has 3 layers of white, light blue, and a darker blue (turquoise) with white suspenders appearing onto her shoulders that are connected to the skirt. She spins around again once as blue energy wraps around her legs, making one blue stocking that has vertical gold stripes and another gold stocking with blue stripes going horizontally appear on her legs. She does her hands in a praying motion before letting free, gaining short white gloves that go up to her wrists. She lands onto the ground in a crouching motion as white heels with one strap going across her ankle appear onto her feet. She rubs the top of her head as if she is rubbing her eyes and a cute small blue joker hat on the side of her head with little gold bells attached to the ends, also making her hair get enveloped into a blue light. Her hair remains baby blue but gains a darker shade of blue at the tips and it ties into pigtails with swirls at the end. She gains a blue Spade tattoo over her right cheek.

The two meet up with each other and link arms. They then let go of each other.

"Everyone's party spirit fuels up my energy! I am Cure Festival!" Kana stated as she brought her right hand up to her face as if she was holding a microphone, her other arm was high in the air, and her right leg was up behind her back.

Three balls going round and round, 1, 2, 3! I am Cure Juggle!" Mitsuki stated as she crossed her left foot over her right and brought her arms out to the side as if she was holding something in her palms.

"Make everyone smile!" Both said as they linked arms again and spun around before going back to their original poses, "Carnival Precure!"

* * *

Jester chuckled, "Fine, have it your way!"

She took out a red clown nose and chanted over it, "Dark powers, bring forth my Damasu!"

She then threw the now glowing object over to one of the balloons and it turned into a water filled balloon monster. Immediately, the monster conjured up water filled balloons and started throwing it at the girls, exploding as it hit the floor. The girls tried their best to run out of the way of the flying balloons, but Juggler managed to get hit by one and went flying.

"Ahh~!" She yelled as she went flying through the air.

"Juggler!" Festival yelled as she leaped into the air and caught the girl in her arms.

"Thanks." The girl stated as they both stood on the ground ready to face the monster.

"What do you think we should do?" Festival asked her friend.

Juggler thought about it, "We'll need the trampoline."

Hearing what the girls needed, Confetti and Cotton went to go get the girl the trampoline.

"What do we need this for?" Festival asked as they were handed the trampoline.

"To fire those water balloons right back at the Damasu!" Juggler explained, "Follow my lead."

The girls held the trampoline out and waited for the Damasu to fire at them. Once it did, the girls leaped into the air and used the trampoline to bounce the balloon right back at it, making it explode on it's chest and sending it down.

"Nice job Juggler!" Festival complimented, "Now let's attack!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Attention, please!" Juggler stated as appeared in what seemed to be the middle of inside the tent, the spotlight shining on her as she began to juggle her balls round and round while on a unicycle, making the Damasu dizzy.

"Precure, Juggling Cyclone!" Juggler yelled as she leaped into the air and threw the three balls at the Damasu in high speeds, hitting it in the chest.

* * *

"Attention, please!" Festival yelled as she appeared onto what seemed to be a stage decorated with balloons and a banner that read "Party Time!" as she hit the top of her microphone to test it out, "Mic okay!"

"Party time everyone!" She yelled into the mic as a mini audience appeared in front of the stage and began to clap and cheer.

The clap and the cheering sent shock waves towards the Damasu, making it stumble.

"Precure, Party Vortex!" Festival yelled into the mic sending a bigger shock wave towards the monster.

* * *

The Damasu disintegrated into nothingness and Jester transported away angrily.

"We did it!" Festival cheered, "Nice thinking Juggler!"

Juggler smiled, "All in quick thinking!"

The girls smiled and undid their transformation.

"Great job again girls!" Ribbon said, "The circus was a huge success after what happened and now I have hope!"

"All we have to do is get more people to join and that way we'll have one person for each division." Cotton added.

"We'll do our best in the search to find more people to help the circus!" Kana replied.

Mitsuki nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review! See you in the next chapter! 3**


End file.
